


Relief

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, I was in a writing mood, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Soldier: 76 has a lot of ghosts from his past. What if a certain one decides to haunt him?





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in this rarepair that I ABSOLUTELY love! Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> Anyways, the real pairing is Hanzo76, so (fellow) Reaper76 shippers, don't get mislead! :D
> 
> Soldier: 76 has a lot of ghosts from his past. What if a certain one decides to haunt him?

The old soldier found himself in a desolate room.

He saw his reflection on the window. He wasn't Soldier: 76.

He is Jack Morrison. Young, strong, and robust. 

"How?" The question died in his lips.

He tried to find his way out of the room, and saw a door.

He opened it, and lead to an even bigger room, but dark.

He caught a whiff of air, and immediately stopped in his tracks.

He knew that scent. He always will.

He tried to trace it.

"Gabe!" He yelled, desperate to find him.

He ran in all directions, but no trace of the man.

"Are you looking for me?" The familiar voice said, the accent in a low rumble.

Jack shuddered and felt goosebumps on his skin. How he always felt whenever he hears Gabe's voice.

"Gabe! Where are you?" The man yelled, and he caught sight of a man in black clothing.

"I'm here." Gabe said, appearing on Jack's left.

"Gabe!" Jack said, as he ran. As he was about to pull his lover in an embrace, Gabe disappeared, leaving him confused.

"Come to me." The voice said, almost challenging.

Jack ran to the voice, and saw Gabe once more, sitting on a chair in the middle of the dark room.

"Is this real?" Jack asked.

"Why? Why are you doubting?" The voice challenged once more. Jack can hear him, but Gabe's mouth is not moving.

Confused, he walked over to Gabe, but as expected, he disappeared again.

The young soldier shook his head merely to clear it.

"This is not real." He tried to chant over and over. The words burning an itch to his mind.

"Why? Are you afraid?" The voice came once more. It grew more sinister.

Jack tried to run away, and saw a hallway. As he got there, an illusion of Gabe blocked his way.

"Are you trying to escape? Escape away from the guilt? You're so selfish, Jack!" 

"You're so god damn selfish!" 

He tried to run away once more, but Gabe kept appearing.

The room started to grow darker, closing in on Jack.

"This is not real." Jack repeated to himself, feeling threatened if he won't.

"You think that everything is going to be okay? Fuck, of course not!" 

"I thought you loved me? What a fucking lie!" A voice cackled, full of venom.

"You're so selfish! You only think about yourself!" 

The sinister voices started blending together into a poisonous choir. Intoxicating Jack's mind and bearings into nothing.

"This is not r-real..." he stuttered. He started to feel weak. Second after second.

Then, all the voices stopped, but the suffering's not over.

Jack was kneeling, covering his ears. Sensing there's no more voices, he removed his hands from his ears.

His eyes widened as he saw blood. A lot of them, on his hands. He feels as though he is going to faint.

He saw Gabe, in the corner, approaching him.

Dark steps trailing behind a vicious echo.

Gabe's rough hand touched his chin, and brought his face up, to look at his ex-lover.

"And the worst of all..." the voice sneered, full of hatred.

"You let me die!" And all went to black.

 

He woke up feeling hot under the sheets, drops of sweat clinging to his body. 

His visor is on his nightstand, the shade of red hurting his eyes a little.

His breathing is erratic. His heart won't stop beating so fast.

He drank a glass of water, and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He saw his reflection. White hair, wrinkles defining his age.

"It's only a dream." He sighed in relief, and went to the bedroom.

He saw Hanzo sleeping peacefully. He was thankful that he didn't wake his lover up after his episode.

He quietly went to bed, draped his arm over Hanzo's waist, and pulled him in closer to his chest.

He breathed in his scent. A faint trace of Jasmine and cologne. It relaxed him.

Hanzo stirred, still half-asleep, as he snuggled closer to Jack.

Jack cupped Hanzo's jaw, and gave him a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

How Hanzo scooted even closer gave Jack the message that he knew what happened.

Sleep didn't come back instantly, as Jack hoped it would, but feeling his lover ever-so-close in his arms and his warmth, was enough to bring Jack almost to sleep.

Being in this position provided Jack with relief, but he doubts that the dream won't come back to haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Guys, I suggest we do or make a "Hanzo76/Dragon Pulse Week"? This ship needs more love and content tbh! If we all want it, let's make it work y'all! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you all! <3


End file.
